


Us + one

by Raggdoll_101



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz decided, its time to make and addition to their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us + one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accidentallybroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/gifts), [RiverSong11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong11/gifts).



_**Baz** _

* * *

 

I sit on the bed.  _Our_ bed.

i was so very happy when Simon said, 'yes' to when I proposed. 

Our wedding was perfect: 

The wedding's theme was winter, well, Simon wanted it more than anything to be in the winter time. We had it at my house-Dad and Mum said that we could _keep_ the house, they were going to live out the rest of their days at a magical beach in the Bahamas. What ever _that_ is. Anyway, it was snowing lightly that day, and it was perfect. Simon wanted to walk down the isle, and I let him. So there I was, standing next to the home made arch. I still have the suit: Black pants, black coat, black shoes, white long sleeved shirt, and a blood red bow tie. I stood nervously, not sure what I was feeling, and then I saw him.

Simon was wearing the same outfit as I was, but he had a blue bow tie. The smile on his face was so big, I could hardly keep my normal smile on. I decided to break into the smile, and held back happy tears.

The service went quickly, I believe we asked it to go quickly. But it probably did because I did not stop staring at Simon. Once I even forgot to blink. 

"Do you, Tyrannus Basilton Pitch take Simon snow to be you husband? To love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do!" I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"Do you Simon-"

"YES!!!!" Simon squeaked, "Er-I do!!!!"

"Then you may-" 

Simon grabbed my collar of my jacket, and pulled me into a long kiss. The crowed erupted into cheers and applause. 

Simon and I both kept kissing, and warm happy tears ran down our cold cheeks.

After the reception, we fed each other cake, but it was difficult (for me) to eat, tons of icing, I only got it like that because, well, its Simon's favorite. And Its our wedding, I couldn't resist.

The look on his face was enough.

I did not stop smiling for the rest of the day.

Our honeymoon was fantastic, we went to Greece to see the old magic sights, Scotland because Simon wanted to see the Scottish Highland cows. He liked that they were super fluffy, and that they were cows.

I don't know why, but he just seemed to have an obsession with fluffy cows. 

My heart melted when I saw the baby Highland cow. 

Back to the present, I sat on our bed and thought about our wedding/honeymoon.

Simon was laying on the sunlit floor, reading a book.

Everything seems perfect, when suddenly, Simon slams his books shut and looks straight into my eyes.

"Baz, I have an idea."

"What is it, dear?"

"I want a child."


End file.
